scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Dark Tale
The Dark Tale is the third episode of the first season of Scooby-Doo! Darkest Tales. Premise After Fred buys a book called The Dark Tale, he vanishes. Synopsis Fred is at a bookstore. He sees a book called The Dark Tale. Fred buys it. When Fred is reading it a black arm grabs him. Shaggy and Scooby are going to Fred's house. When they knock on the door nobody answers, then Shaggy and Scooby kick the door. Then they both try as hard as they can to open the door. Scooby and Shaggy break the door off and land in a bush. Scooby looks up and sees that Fred is not in his house. Scooby tells Shaggy and they walk in. Inside they see a book. Shaggy picks it up. He tells Scooby it was called The Dark Tale. Shaggy opens the book and sees that all the pages have been torn out. Shaggy and Scooby run out to get Daphne and Velma. Soon they get to Daphne's house and knock on the door. Daphne opens the door and Shaggy and Scooby tell her what’s happened. Just then a giant spider falls from the sky and the chase scene starts. Half way into the chase scene Shaggy opens the door of Velma's house and points to the giant black widow. She joins the chase scene. When the chase scene is over the gang sees someone. The person says there name is Jack Jackson. Jack Jackson says he makes shirts. Jack shows the gang a shirt he made. Then Jack leaves. The gang turns around and sees Mr. Obreto, the writer. He asks the gang if they want a free copy of his new book: Revenge of Eor. Shaggy says yes. Mr. Obreto gives one to Shaggy then leaves. Shaggy says he wants to go to Jack's Shirt Shop. When Shaggy, Scooby, Velma and Daphne get to Jack's Shirt Shop, Velma sees black rubber on the floor. She asks Jack if any one dropped it and Jack says "Yes, Mr. Obreto". After the gang leaves with the black rubber and a shirt that Shaggy wanted, Velma tells the gang that the black rubber was a part of the spider's skin. The giant spider runs out and tries to get Velma, but it trips. Velma grabs the spider’s mouth and pulls off the mask. It was Jack! Jack says he wanted revenge on Mr. Obreto for using his idea. Jack says he saw Fred buy a book by Mr. Obreto. Jack says he put on a spider costume to kidnap Fred. Then Jack said he lost some skin of his spider costume, and told Velma it belonged to Mr. Obreto. Velma asks Jack where Fred is. Jack gets out of his spider costume and opens the back. Inside is Fred. Fred jumps out and runs to the gang. Cast and characters *Frank Welker as Scooby-Doo and Fred Jones *Matthew Lillard as Shaggy Rogers *Grey DeLisle as Daphne Blake *Mindy Cohn as Velma Dinkley Suspects *Jack Jackson *Mr. Obreto Villains *Giant Spider Culprits *Jack Jackson Reason Jack wanted revenge on Mr. Obreto for stealing his idea. Locations Notes/trivia Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches Inconstitencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities Home media *Scooby-Doo! Darkest Tales The Complete Series Quotes Category:Decca03's Stuff